1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lamp, specifically a lamp covered in a pliable sheath and having a bendable neck and a plurality of switches positioned around a perimeter of a lamp head and visually concealed by the pliable sheath.
2. Description of Related Art
Many conventional lamps are equipped with a single switch for switching the lamp on and/or off. Often times, this single switch is difficult to locate and is visually unappealing. The surfaces of many conventional lamps are made of unpleasing to the touch materials, and have rough angles and/or edges that can be potentially dangerous to the user, especially if the user is a child.